A Vile Thing
by VoxNexus
Summary: When he is not acting out his usual malignant nature by plotting death, destruction and violence, the infamous criminal consultant Moriarty sometimes tends to his other urges and needs. One of which requires the unprecedented submission and obedience of his right-hand man: Sebastian Moran. [Contains LEMON/LIME, slash].


_**"The Training of M"**_

**Pairing:** MorMor [Sebastian Moran x Jim Moriarty]

_This fic, particularly by its completion, will contain highly suggestive, explicit material and "non-vanilla" sexual relations between two men. If this does not appeal to your interest or offends you, do not continue reading or bother commenting._

* * *

Jim was more than teasingly rough, he was seductively frightening. His hold on Sebastian's throat was startling real, as if meaning to rip life from right out of the ex-mercenary. Being in Jim's presence was in itself a threat, the criminal consultant was maddeningly unpredictable. Yet, Sebastian trusted him and besides, his fear was mostly superficial and he definitely knew it would be temporary.

Jim's hand jumped from his throat to latch onto his dirty blonde hair, yanking his head back to cause him to strain and stress the smooth, tanned skin of his neck. Jim's free hand ran down Sebastian's back, tracing the dip in its middle before tugging at the hem of Sebastian red briefs before letting go of them. The elasticity caused the hem to snap back against the sniper's kin. Sebastian kept deathly still as Jim explored him, his property by contract.

Jim hummed quietly to himself as he observed Sebastian, running his hands over his confidantes firm, broad shoulders before sliding his palm over a pec of his torso while locking his other hand understand Sebastian's chin.

"Pretty tiger," Sebastian murmured while admiring Sebastian's wonderfully chiseled frame and the wicked edge of his cheekbones and fine nose.

"Maybe you should have modeled instead," Jim muttered, with a slight of mockery in his suggestion.

Sebastian remained quiet and patiently obedient.

Jim had now moved to the front of Sebastian and was tracing his lightly stubbled jawline with his fingertips. Suddenly, a sharp, stinging, sensation moved across the kneeling, subjugate's cheek. Jim then slapped Sebastian again and let out a soft, near inaudible, moan of approval.

"Ah yes, definitely should've been a model," he said with a flash of his teeth.

Sebastian didn't say anything as Jim unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, allowing his erection to show. He pressed the back of his hand to Sebastian's head and shoved him forward. Sebastian knew what was expected of him and performed as previously taught. He opened his mouth and took what Jim made him.

They stared there for a few minutes, Jim pushing down on Sebastian's head, enjoying the sound of the former soldier gurgling and sputtering for air while having his gag reflex kick in. The feeling of Sebastian's fingers digging into his thighs as he struggled to contain what Jim was pressing further into his mouth only added to the excitement of it all. Finally, Jim lessened the pressure on the back of Sebastian's head and allowed him to breath. He coughed and gasped for air, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to catch the pre-cum before it spilt to the floor.

Jim looked down at him, a tad amused, a tad annoyed. Sebastian nodded at the criminal consultant, indicating his readiness before Jim resumed giving Sebastian another harsh, deep-throating lesson.

Sebastian flinched and cringed as he fought back his bodies reflexes. His jaw ached, his face throbbed where he'd been hit and his throat was sore. Jim seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He was impressively hard and the more aroused he became, the more commanding his grip. Sebastian's scalp began to hurt from where Jim was holding because of the intensity of the grip on his hair.

Sebastian clamped his lips around Jim's member and sucked, wanting to please Jim despite being uncomfortable. Jim's free hand reached for Sebastian's throat to purposely pinch his airway. Sebastian gagged and winces and squeezed harder on Jim's thigh, he felt tears involuntarily come to his eyes as his throat flared up with pain. He began to hit Jim's thigh as a signal of desperation and thankfully, Jim chose to care and stopped.

He released his grip on the back of Sebastian's head, as he also did on the blonde's throat. He pulled himself out from the sheath that was Sebastian's cum-glossed mouth, and stroked himself until he was on the brink of orgasm. He curled his finger at Sebastian who wrapped his mouth around Jim's thick, engorged, cock and allowed Jim to climax inside of him.

Jim let out a long, thankful breath before pulling out and slowly pulling back up his draws and pants. He tilted his head back with his eyes close and near playfully ran ha hand over Sebastian's now disheveled head of hair. He then patted Sebastian on his other cheek before pushing a finger between his lips as he bent down to speak to him.

"Put some ice on that," Jim suggested, referring to the slightly bruised part of Sebastian's face that he had hit earlier.


End file.
